


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by notjustmom



Series: Epiphany [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fluffernutterangst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> I found myself dreaming  
> In silver and gold  
> Like a scene from a movie  
> That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
> And you pulled me close  
> Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone
> 
> I woke up in tears  
> With you by my side  
> A breath of relief  
> And I realized  
> No, we're not promised tomorrow
> 
> So I'm gonna love you  
> Like I'm gonna lose you  
> I'm gonna hold you  
> Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
> I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
> When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
> Like I'm gonna lose you  
> I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you...
> 
> Like I'm Gonna Lose You, by Meghan Trainor  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-MBfn8XjIU
> 
> * Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA

Molly had long fallen asleep on the couch after helping John demolish the rather substantial bottle of Angelo's best 'plonk' when John managed to get to his feet and offer his hand to Sherlock who was watching them both, quietly amazed that John had managed to surprise him so thoroughly once again.

"May I have this dance?" John slurred.

On any other day, Sherlock would have packed John off to bed. Tonight, he nodded, bowed and took John's hand, and pulled his brand new husband into his arms and hummed a gentle waltz that he had heard for the first time when he was away. 

He remembered night after night of thinking of a warm fire, John wrapped around him, as he waited for his latest target. At some point, he had ceased to think of them as human beings; they had become obstacles, a means to an end; a way to get home to his reason for living...

"I love you, Sherlock. I love you more than my life - do you know that?"

"Ditto, John. I - damn it. I thought I had loved you before I left. I did things I will never tell you about in order to get home to you, so yes, I do know what you mean, love."

John sighed against him happily, dancing in time to the vibrations of his voice, not listening to the words; remembering those nights when he would sit with the violin in his lap, and gently pluck the strings, trying to conjure an image of Sherlock standing in the window, gracefully swaying as he played.

"I guess this qualifies as our first dance, hmmm?" John giggled and pulled his brand new husband into a deep, mind-clearing kiss.

"Mmmmm, I suppose so, love." Sherlock lifted him in his arms and carried him over the threshold of their bedroom. "And now, it's time for bed, you amazing, beautiful man."

 

The floor of the hall cleared as Greg helped Molly to her feet and led her to the center of the room. They hadn't practiced, they hadn't had time; Molly blinked up at him, trying not to look at her feet. She knew this would be the last time she would ever wear heels, the hat needed the additional height, Robby and Charlotte had been right; but her feet were killing her. They pinched in all the wrong places and it took all she had to put on the smiling, lovey-dovey face people expected from a first dance. Suddenly, she recalled the first time they danced when he was allowed to go home. After a long shift, she came home to him looking for a song - a specific song, when he should have been in bed resting.

"I've rested long enough, Moll. I want to dance with you. I want to hold you in my arms and feel you. Please?"

She dropped her bag and stepped out of her shoes. He grinned as he found it and turned up the radio:

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am...*

They kept dancing as the song ended, through the adverts and a news update. She didn't want to be anywhere else, and she could too easily recall a time when he wasn't even able to stand, let alone hold him in her arms.


End file.
